


scary love

by gracingyourskin



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracingyourskin/pseuds/gracingyourskin
Summary: Whizzer awakes with a familiar but unwelcome coldness clinging to his bones. Sitting up to rub the sleep from his eyes, his hand grazes the opposite side of the bed. Whizzer’s eyes flicker open at the feeling of emptiness.“Marv?”Silence.





	scary love

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in act 2 post-the baseball game and pre-something bad is happening- i'm aware marvin and jason's relationship significantly improved during this time but i can't help feeling that marvin would still have his doubts.
> 
> this work was inspired by scary love by the neighbourhood.

Whizzer awakes with a familiar but unwelcome coldness clinging to his bones. Sitting up to rub the sleep from his eyes, his hand grazes the opposite side of the bed. Whizzer’s eyes flicker open at the feeling of emptiness.

“Marv?”

Silence.

When he gets no response he gently throws the sheets from his body and slips out of bed. Padding quietly through the hall, Whizzer groggily cards a hand through his unkempt hair. Sure enough, Marvin sits stone-faced staring blankly at the mute television. Whizzer leans against the door frame, observing Marvin from afar. Marvin’s slumped posture saying enough on it’s own.

“Hey.” Whizzer says softly, making sure to keep his voice down to not wake a sleeping Jason in the other room. Whizzer makes his way to the couch and sits beside Marvin, frowning when he gets no response. “Hey.” Whizzer tries again, lightly grabbing Marvin’s bicep. Marvin startles for a second as he’s pulled from his trance-like state, a look of recognition washing over his face. “Hey.” Marvin responds weakly, a small but forced smile making it’s way onto his lips. “Thinking again?” Whizzer asks, looking into Marvin’s eyes for an answer.

Marvin’s eyes vaguely meet Whizzer’s before his gaze drops down to the couch. Marvin shrugs before hesitantly responding, “You could say that.” Whizzer hums in understanding, assuming the same thing was on his mind as the days before. They sit like that for a minute before Marvin reaches for the remote, desperate to distract himself from the current situation. Whizzer places his hand atop of Marvin’s, gently taking the remote from him and setting it on the arm of the couch. “He loves you, you know that?”

Silence.

Eventually, Marvin meets Whizzer’s eyes, uncertainty swimming in his depths of blue. “He loves you.” Whizzer insists firmly. “You may not have been the best father in the world, and there’s no excuse for that, but you’re trying now and that’s what matters.” Marvin hangs his head down. “He still looks at me with the same face as that night sometimes.”

” _And_ he may never stop, but that doesn’t mean he loves you any less.” Whizzer speaks as he rubs circles into Marvin’s back. “...Do you think he’ll ever come around?” Marvin’s voice is barely above a whisper, the vulnerability making Whizzer’s heart clench.

Whizzer ponders Marvin’s question for a minute. “Yeah, I do... but that’s up to him to decide... Healing takes time. _Give him_ that time.” Marvin swallows hard before nodding, processing Whizzer’s words. “Thank you.” Marvin says sincerely. Marvin looks at Whizzer, this time, his look soft and appreciative.

Whizzer shakes his head but beams under Marvin’s gaze, “There’s no need to thank me. I’m here for you, this is some real relationship shit, you know?” Marvin snorts. Leave it to Whizzer to ruin the moment. “Real relationship shit.” Marvin repeats in agreement, despite how silly it sounds, the sentiment meaning everything to Marvin.

Whizzer brushes a stray piece of hair behind Marvin’s ear and kisses his temple, eliciting a genuine smile from the older. “Come on, let’s get back to bed. You still have a few hours before work and _lord knows_ you need your beauty sleep.” Whizzer says with a playful smirk, no malice behind his words. Marvin rolls his eyes but grins, allowing Whizzer to grab his hand and pull him from the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> [listen to scary love by the neighbourhood.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4n-AbC6GK1Y)


End file.
